


To Live A Dream

by cadkitten



Series: To Live A Dream [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Choking, Condoms, Costume Kink, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fighting Kink, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, No Condoms, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Tim's had this fantasy for years. A confession to Dick about it leads to a night Tim never thought he'd actually get to have.





	To Live A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing challenge #27 Gangbang.  
> Horrible fact #27 about my writing prompts. I wrote the words: "Everyone jizzes in someone. Who is it? Fill them with daddy juice!" Yup, that was the inspiration prompt. God help me.  
> Ngl, Bruce gives in awful easy for being Bruce.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

Tim stretched out on the couch, his feet pushing up under the edge of Dick's leg, keeping his toes warm as he slid his arms up over his head and clasped his hands. He gave a good stretch and then settled once again. 

They'd been like this for hours, the pair of them draping themselves over the couch and the floor in the study, alternating between the laptop and the stack of books on the table beside the couch, trying to find the one piece of information they needed for this case. Every once in a while, one of them would need to just chill out instead of picking up the next book.

This time, Tim intended to make Dick take a break, given he hadn't in the past few hours and Tim knew his eyes were probably sorely in need of the rest by now. 

Clearing his throat, he smirked up at the ceiling. "You know, there's something I've always wanted to confess to someone, but couldn't figure out how to do it."

He let the statement hang in the air until Dick leaned forward, shoved the book he was holding onto the coffee table and settled back, turning slightly to face Tim. He cocked one eyebrow and waited, the smallest hint of a grin tugging at his lips.

Wetting his lips, Tim glanced at Dick and then away again, shifting just enough that he felt a little more protected before admitting something this big. His pulse raced and he knew his breath was a little unsteady as the images he usually denied himself in the light of day flooded his mind. A tingle began in his thighs, a shiver trying to manifest along his spine. He could feel the blush taking hold in his cheeks as he tried not to squirm. 

"Spill."

The single word hitched Tim's breath and he moved then, pulling his feet from under Dick's thigh, sitting up and hunching over, forearms braced on his thighs. "I think I'm a bit of a slut."

Dick huffed out a little amused noise - not quite a laugh, though it was close - and reached to briefly ruffle his hair. "You've got a _lot_ of partners to go before you accomplish even meeting my track record. Just sayin'."

"Not the point." Tim clasped his hands, resisting the urge to reach up and rub the back of his neck. "I have this fantasy that if I was ever given the chance, I'd act on." He hesitated, wondering how Dick would look at him after this, reminding himself that Dick was the kindest person he knew and that he was also the least judgmental. 

"I've wanted it for years. I mean... the first time I thought about it, I was like twelve? Maybe thirteen. But really young. Probably too young to realize all the things I do now about it." Tim tightened his hold on his own hands, his breath sticking for an instant before letting him breathe again. "The people involved have changed over time, broadened and refined, but the concept is still the same. I'm always in the same position, feel the same way - and it's the one thing that gets me off quicker and harder than anything else ever has... even sex."

Dick made a little noise that indicated he was listening, waiting on Tim to continue. 

Tim tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and then forced himself to open them, to turn his head and look at Dick while he confessed this. If one person was going to know, Tim had to know how they were going to react to it. For the moment Dick looked curious, a little confused by how Tim was reacting, but there was no judgment there. 

"I want to be involved in a gangbang." He saw surprise light up Dick's face and then _interest_. His heart thudded in his chest. He wasn't about to lie and say Dick hadn't starred in that particular scenario since the very first time it'd come up, wasn't going to deny that it took a hell of a lot not to try to jump his bones at every given opportunity. Hell, one of the hardest things he'd ever done had been pushing Dick away when Dick had been drunk last year at the New Year's gala. "As in, I want to be the one everyone's fucking."

And _that_ was definitely arousal in Dick's eyes. The way his lips parted ever so slightly, the way his eyes darkened... even the quickening of his breath ever so fractionally; it all told a story that left Tim aching deep in the pit of his stomach.

"With who?" The first words were husky, deep and filled with desire. Tim watched Dick's hand twitch slightly and then, "I mean, if you want to tell me." That part was all the warmth of Dick Grayson, the gentle person who would never ever force something on someone that they didn't want, who'd always take their comfort into consideration before something he wanted for himself.

Tim chewed his lip for a moment, debating the best order to do this in. Surprise Dick with it at the beginning... or wait? Releasing his lip, he offered, "Well... you're there. Always have been." 

Another glance found the most stunned, longing look on Dick's face that Tim had ever seen. The crystal blue of his eyes shone with emotion before he looked away, trying to hide the _grin_ that was trying to take over his face as he breathed out, "Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Tim smiled as he leaned back, much more comfortable since he wasn't being looked at reproachfully or anything of the sort. "Bruce, too. Even way back then." He sighed, pushing his hand through his hair and huffing out a laugh. "This is gonna tell you how much of a freak I am in my head, man. There's people on that list that seriously shouldn't be, but I want it so bad it consumes my every fantasy sometimes."

"Like who?"

"Slade Wilson." He heard the intake of air, watched the way Dick's hands slid over his own thighs, the way he gripped harder, and Tim _knew_ he wasn't alone on that front. He ducked his head to hide his grin at that fact. "Jason... Roy." He paused as his arousal surged enough that he had to flex his hips just the slightest bit. "Cass. Damian... honestly it's sort of because I want those two at the same time, but, well... ya know, he sort of hates me, so that's never happening."

"Hey, hate fucks are a thing." Dick's voice sounded almost forced, like he was having a hard time breathing, much less speaking.

Tim shifted, spreading his thighs and pushing his hands down on the couch between them, forcing himself to stay still that way as he thought about the next part. "Clark. Kon. Kaldur. Raven," Tim couldn't stop the whine that bubbled up as he let his mind cast over the various ideas of how he'd get off with them all.

"What is it that you like the most about the idea?"

His response was automatic, not even a second of hesitation between the question and an answer. "All the cum inside me. I want all of it in my ass. I want to be fucked until I pass out from exhaustion and I want to wake up with someone's cock in me, wake up being used in every way possible. Someone riding me, someone in my mouth, someone in my ass. Everything. I'd... I'd do any kink for everyone just to get mine. Honestly, I'd do about anything."

Tim shifted, this time leaning back and crossing his arms, flexing his thighs to hold himself still since all he really wanted to do was hump the air.

"If you could have even a fraction of that, would you still do it?"

"Yes." Tim reached up then, running a hand slowly through his hair, choking back the moan that wanted out, panting instead as his hips finally rolled without his permission. "God, I'm so worked up even talking about it. I just... fuck, I want it so bad." He dropped his hand to the couch and instantly Dick captured it. 

"Minimum amount of people for it to actually count for you?"

"Four besides me."

"And who has to be there or it's a deal-breaker?"

Tim's fingers tightened. "Are we actually talking about doing this?"

"Do you want to be?"

Tim _whined_ this time, bucking up from the couch and holding the position for a moment, letting his cock flex hard against the front of his slacks before he sank back down. "Yeah, I do. I really _really_ do."

"Then, yeah, we're actually talking about this."

"You and Bruce... or Clark. But you _have to_ or it's not consistent with my fantasies." His fingers squeezed Dick's. "But I don't think that's a problem given your reaction."

Dick breathed out a laugh, letting go of Tim's hand to reach out and cup his cheek, drag his fingers over his jaw and then down his neck. "Yeah, not a problem at all. I've wanted you for a while myself. As long as I get a turn I'll be happy."

Their eyes met for a moment and Tim reached out, snagged a handful of Dick's hair and tugged him closer. "How about you get a _preview_?" He applied pressure, implied what he wanted with a glance and Dick was instantly on the floor between Tim's knees, his hands running up his thighs and then over the prominent bulge in his pants. 

Dick tugged him down, leaned in and mouthed along the straining fabric over his cock. Tim's hips pushed up and then settled as Dick started to unfasten his slacks, easing the material apart and then unbuttoning Tim's briefs, letting his cock peek through the cotton.

Dick's tongue laved over the head and then down the shaft, worshiping Tim's cock before he ever took it into his mouth. When he finally did, it was all at once, swallowing him down in a way that had Tim trying to hold back his shouts of pleasure. 

One hand gripped the armrest, the other on his own thigh, fingertips digging in as he tipped his head back and panted. He'd spent years imagining Dick doing this to him, envisioning just how he'd feel, how he'd _look_ with his mouth wrapped around Tim's length. All of that had been nothing in comparison to the truth. 

His breath rushed out in a low whine as he arched even further, his head rolling back until he was viewing the room upside down when he opened his eyes. It took a second for his mind to register that they weren't alone and when it did, he moaned, unable to hold it in.

Bruce stood frozen at the door, somewhere between stepping into the room and trying to decide if he was going back out. Tim knew from his position he couldn't even see Dick, probably had no idea he was in here.

Excitement frizzled along his nerves and Tim breathed out, "Want you to _watch_."

He could see the hesitation, the desire to run away in Bruce's eyes, but he also saw the flare of arousal there, the knowledge that the request was born of more than this moment. He heard the most subtle hitch of breath and then Bruce was closing the door, moving toward him, freezing when he saw Dick was there.

For an instant there was fear in Bruce's gaze and then Dick came up off Tim's cock, licked his lips, and pinned Bruce with the most sensual of looks, and Tim knew Bruce was a goner. Dick went back to sucking Tim off, his enthusiasm even more now that Bruce was here.

Tim let himself grin at the ceiling, realizing Dick had to have a thing for this, too. It was probably why he'd been so quick to approve of it, so eager to start asking the questions he had. 

It took a few minutes, but finally the couch dipped next to Tim as Bruce settled there. He was achingly careful not to touch either of them, to keep everything to himself except his gaze. One arm rested along the back of the couch, the other was clenched in his lap, neatly covering whatever physical reaction he may have been having to what he was seeing for the time being. 

The sound of Dick lowering his zipper pulled Bruce's gaze from Tim and down to Dick and Tim saw the flare of arousal as Dick pulled himself out and started to stroke. 

Tim let out a soft little sound of pleasure, breathing out, "He could suck you, Bruce."

Dick's moan told Tim he was on exactly the same page even though he didn't stop his eager movements over Tim's cock. 

Bruce gave a tight little grunt, crossing his legs in a way that told more than the words he wasn't speaking. It told of a man trying desperately to hold back, trying to deny he wanted what was happening. 

Tim reached out then, one hand sliding over Bruce's fisted hand, soothing it until their fingertips brushed almost delicately. Only then did he slide his hand down to Bruce's thigh, slowly stroking closer and closer to his cock. When he wasn't rejected, Tim let his hand slide up over the bulge of it, gasping at how hard Bruce was. His own hips surged up, forcing him into Dick's mouth as he whined, fingers wrapping around Bruce and excitedly stroking him through his pants. 

"Please... please let us both suck you off. _Please, Bruce_."

The slightest huff of breath and Bruce's hand on the back of his neck was his answer, ever so lightly pushing him toward his lap.

Tim carefully shifted then, not dislodging Dick from his redoubled efforts on his cock as he got into a better position to suck Bruce off. His fingers made quick work of Bruce's pants and then his boxers, revealing Bruce to his gaze. He stared at him in awe for a moment, finally having gotten a good look at Bruce while he was fully hard, and he committed it to memory.

Leaning down, he slowly licked along the slit, gathering the glistening line of precum there, letting the flavor of it burst on his tongue as he savored it. Lick after lick and Tim swore Bruce was producing a steady stream of precum for him, constantly leaking, which was probably a testament to how aroused he was.

Sliding one hand into his pants, Tim lightly cupped Bruce's balls, smiling as he pressed his lips to the tip of Bruce's cock, just savoring the feeling. "I finally get to do this. All these years imagining it and I finally get to have you in my mouth." Tim shivered and Dick sucked particularly hard, urging Tim to moan as he opened his mouth to allow Bruce to fill it. 

He slid down on Bruce's length until his mouth was full, until he was threatening to fill his throat, and he marveled at it. At the feeling of having his jaw stretched by Bruce's cock, at the feeling of having his own sliding into Dick's mouth again and again, and he groaned, his cock straining in Dick's mouth. 

A few enthusiastic thrusts up into Dick's mouth and Tim absolutely _whined_ as he started to cum, immediately starting to bob his head over Bruce's cock as he emptied himself into Dick's mouth, down his throat, he was certain at one point.

Dick came up off him when Tim's hips eased up, sinking back against the couch, and then he was crawling over Bruce, straddling one thigh and Tim could _hear_ them kissing, could hear Bruce's groan and then Dick's whisper of, "Do you taste him?"

" _Yes_."

Tim could have sworn he was getting hard again, could have sworn he was going to absolutely shoot another load just from that alone. Instead his cock just throbbed slightly, a little spill of precum sliding down his thigh as he forced himself all the way down on Bruce's cock. He gagged slightly, pulling up and catching his breath before starting to move back down.

Bruce's hand caught his shoulder, gently pulled him back, and when Tim looked up, he watched Bruce lightly push Dick down toward his cock instead. 

Dick didn't hesitate in the least. In fact, Tim was pretty sure he was even more enthused by this than by sucking Tim. 

Tim shifted on the couch, eased himself onto his knees, leaning against Bruce's side, one hand pushing up under his shirt to travel over the muscles he'd always wanted to touch, to admire like this. He watched Bruce's face while he got blown, saw the play of absolute pleasure there. Leaning in, he kissed Bruce as well, the action surprisingly more languid than he'd thought it would be, Bruce's tongue easing him into a lull by the time they separated that left Tim drifting. 

It took Dick moaning for Tim to snap back to reality, his gaze finding the reasoning. Bruce was slowly stroking Dick off, Dick's hips rolling every once in a while as he worked on Bruce's cock. 

He saw the way Dick's hips canted, the way he trembled, and he breathed out, "He's gonna cum for you."

A second later Dick pulled up off Bruce's cock, strained for a few seconds, and then let out a half-choked shout. Thick spurts of his cum splashed over the couch and Bruce's pant leg. He came for long enough Tim thought for sure Dick was going to pass out from not breathing through it. But then he was gasping, shaking as he clutched at Bruce's thigh.

Tim leaned down, dragging his tongue over the head of Bruce's cock, earning a moan he'd never thought possible, and then a strained, "I-I'm," and then Bruce was cumming, shooting his load right into Tim's waiting mouth. 

Tim stayed there, taking it into his body, an ache settling at the base of his spine that told him where he'd really wanted that load at. He swallowed, sucked a bit to get the last of it out and then surged up to grasp Dick's hair, hold him in place as he quite lewdly shoved his tongue into his mouth, sharing Bruce's flavor with him. 

Dick sucked on his tongue until Tim pulled back from the kiss, beaming at him as he eased back down against Bruce's side. Resting his head on Bruce's shoulder, he half expected Bruce to try to bolt, but after a moment, there was just a hand lightly rubbing at his back, the sound of Dick and Bruce kissing filling his mind. 

He listened to them for long enough that he wondered if they were going to have sex again, was watching the way Dick's cock was taking interest in that idea, when the kiss finally ended. 

Dick's hand captured Tim's, brought it up to hold it against Bruce's chest and Tim watched as Dick settled on his other side in much the same way Tim was already resting on Bruce. "Tim has a _delightful_ fantasy... if you're interested."

Bruce gave a little noise that could have been a chuckle if it'd actually made it that far. His fingers curled so that his nails lightly ran over Tim's back instead. "Oh?"

Tim squirmed a little, feeling the heat start down toward his belly again over that. "I uh..." he bit his lip for a moment and then hid his smile against Bruce's shoulder before shifting to look up at him, finding his eyes burning into him, his gaze heated with desire. "I want to be with a lot of people at the same time."

He saw recognition there and then _a smile_. "Like the videos you used to download long before you were supposed to be allowed?"

Tim choked a little on that, flushing brilliantly. "You... knew?"

"I did."

"But you didn't stop me?"

Bruce shrugged slightly. "Why would I? I didn't want to have that conversation with you at that point in our lives and I certainly didn't want to examine why you were looking at _that_ back then."

"And now?"

"We're having the conversation, are we not?"

Tim laughed this time, shaking his head as he rested back against Bruce's shoulder again. "Yeah, we are. So uh... I want to be the one guy they all focus on."

"Suspected as much."

Air didn't come into Tim's lungs again until Dick whispered, "Holy shit _breathe_ , Tim."

The rush of air inward left him heady, left him desperate to ask for what he wanted. His hand fisted in Bruce's shirt. "Will you be there with me when I do it?"

Bruce's finger lightly threaded through Tim's hair, tugged just enough that Tim looked up at Bruce again, saw the gentle, loving look he was giving him, the light in his eyes, and then-

"Yes. I will."

\-------

Tim settled cross-legged on Dick's bed. He was pretty sure he knew why he was here and it had him on edge in all the best ways. 

Given how Dick had rearranged the bedroom, Tim was almost certain he wasn't wrong. There were four chairs in the room now and the bed graced the center of the room. He was unnervingly certain that the little box on the dresser probably had all kinds of sexual goodies in it, given he'd never seen it before. 

All night, Dick had been being really touchy with Tim. Holding his hand, leaning against his shoulder, slinging an arm around him when it wasn't a time he normally would have. It wasn't like he'd done any other day since they'd had sex on the couch and it certainly wasn't like any other time prior to that either.

Dick slipped out of the room and when he came back in, he was careful to shut the door. Tim could hear the movement of someone outside the door and he arched an eyebrow at Dick.

"So... um... _please_ tell me you were serious about wanting the whole uh-" he hesitated and then spit it out, "gangbang thing?"

Tim's lips instantly quirked upward, amusement surging inside him, lust hot on its heels. "Oh, I was. Tell me _you're_ not leading me on right now."

Dick cleared his throat and then blushed, stepping back to the door and placing his hand on the handle. "I knew better than to invite this particular guest with the rest of them, but as long as you're done in twenty then no one will know he started it all off for you and well... _ah_ , you get to have him!"

Tim's breath caught in his throat. The only person he could think of on his list that wouldn't come in with anyone else was Slade and _that_ had been a fantasy he'd honestly thought he'd never live. He shivered, shifting forward to the edge of the bed and letting his legs dangle over, nodding at Dick to open the door.

Dick opened it and nodded his head into the room.

There were a few seconds of nothing and then Slade stepped into the room and Tim thought he was going to die right then and there. He was certain he'd die the happiest man on earth if he did.

Dick closed the door and Tim was peripherally aware of him settling into one of the chairs closer to the bed, of him rooting around in the box Tim had been so certain was filled with sexy surprises.

Slade came to a stop in front of Tim, reached up to pull his mask up, letting it fall to bed next to Tim before his hand was roughly on Tim's jaw, tilting his head up to stare at him. "You really want this?"

Tim made a point to very slowly lick his lips before he closed his eyes and intentionally moved in such a way as to bare his throat to Slade. "I want you to choke me while you fuck me senseless. Think you can _manage_?"

Slade gave a rough little hiss, shoving Tim back on the bed through that singular point of contact alone. His hands slid down Tim's chest, over his hips and then along his thighs, back up to his cock where he was gripped so roughly his hips bucked of their own accord. "You have an out?"

Tim flipped his hand over, tapped the bed three times, and Slade gave him a single nod before pulling away. He took the necessary three steps back to seat himself in the conveniently placed chair at the end of the bed, crossed one leg over the other and then gestured between Dick and Tim. "Get him ready for me."

Dick was up faster than Tim could register, was kneeling between his legs, quickly unfastening his pants. 

Tim lay there, watching Dick curiously as it happened, not fighting any of it, just letting it happen as if he were simply there to be used. 

It wasn't long before cool fingers pressed against him, slowly opening him up, and Tim sighed, rocking down against them. For a while, he rocked against the fingers, his breath hitching at the third when Dick added it. 

Only then did he open his mouth, arousal dripping from every single syllable. "Slade wants you too, you know."

He heard the chuckle from behind Dick, knew he hadn't read that wrong at all. "He wouldn't be here if it weren't for you being the one to ask." 

There was movement behind Dick and then Slade's gloved hand came down to cup Dick, holding onto him tight enough that Dick had a hard time not bucking. Tim could see it in every muscle that he was trying to hold back. He watched the pleasure slid down over Dick's features like a mask and he knew his own were mirroring it. 

There were a few seconds of Dick panting, frantically unfastening his own pants, and then they were falling down around his thighs and he was gasping at whatever Slade was doing to him where Tim couldn't see. 

Tim hid his grin as Dick's fingers slipped free of him, as he braced himself between Tim's legs and then let out a sharp cry that told Tim that Slade had penetrated him. Arousal surged through Tim's body, red hot and desperate and he spread his legs further. "Dick, _please_." If Slade wouldn't be the first in him, then he was damn well certain Dick needed to be. And with how aroused Dick looked right then, Tim was certain he'd be getting his first load rather quickly.

Dick gasped and then Slade was urging him forward, helping him get Tim in position, and then Dick was pushing into him. Slade was leaning over his back, one hand on Tim's hip as Dick surged into him and Tim understood every movement was Slade's. He was being fucked _by proxy_. 

Something threatened to short circuit inside Tim's mind and he arched, whined as Dick started to thrust into him quickly, taking him at a speed that clearly startled Dick as much as it did Tim. They moaned together, Tim's cock stiffening fully between them as he was taken good and hard.

Slade shifted and Dick nearly sobbed, almost collapsing onto Tim's chest, shoved all the way in and then remained there as Slade thrust into him harshly, the sound of their union obscene in the otherwise mostly quiet room. 

Dick's hands grasped Tim's wrists and he keened loudly, his head tipping back and his body going rigid, and then Tim could feel the pulse of his cock as he started to cum, buried so deep inside him. Lust surged through him and it took everything in Tim not to excitedly rut against him to try to cum. Instead, he kept himself still, tight around his cock until Slade was easing them both back, carefully getting Dick onto the bed next to Tim and then yanking Tim forward on the bed. 

There wasn't warning, not even a moment of hesitation, and then Slade was thrusting into him, groaning as he buried his cock deep inside Tim. Their eyes met and Tim saw the glint there, the arousal that just didn't stop, and then there was a hand around his throat, just like he'd asked. His air cut off and Tim's hips instantly snapped up. His belly quivered as he arched and hovered there, Slade absolutely laying into him, grunting with the effort of every single thrust.

Tim's body shuddered as his vision started to swim. His cock throbbed and then strained up from his belly and he swore he could feel it engorging even more in preparation for his orgasm. His eyes rolled back in his head and just when he thought he was going to pass out, he started to cum. Slade's hand loosened instantly and Tim gasped in air, his hands scrabbling on the blankets, and then Slade was groaning, shoving in deeper, harder, and Tim could feel him start to throb as he spurted everything he had into Tim's body.

He gave another groan, staying inside until he was finished. Only then did he ease out, kneeling down and reaching to open Tim up, watching as some of the cum dripped back out. 

Tim jerked as Slade's lips tenderly kissed just under the base of his cock, tongue swirling there for a moment, and then he was gone, nothing but a memory, not even his mask left behind. 

Tim lay there, shivering from the after affects, conscious of Dick's hand lightly stroking his chest. "Still up for the others? Or is that quite enough for today?"

" _More_." It came out scratchy, as if he'd been screaming for hours instead of being choked, and he marveled at that for a moment as he turned himself over, tucked some pillows under his belly and leaned down into the rest of them, baring himself for whoever was going to fuck him next. 

"I know you're listening... both of you. He's all yours now." Dick's voice was quiet, chock full of promises, and Tim shivered again, silently hoping someone would be a tiny bit tender with him for at least a minute after Slade, though he knew it wasn't a requirement, knew he'd forget about it the instant another cock was filling him. 

He heard the quietest sound, the faintest _whoosh_ and then there were cool hands on his back, warm hands petting his hair back out of his face. He kept his eyes shut, sorting out who he thought it was without actually _knowing_. 

His cock was taken in hand and Tim knew that had to be Dick, the size of their hands so familiar, the touch different than the other two and excitement filled him that there were three people about to use him. His breath huffed out and he shivered harshly, whispering out the smallest, " _Yes_."

The hands that had been petting his hair back gently caressed his jaw and then someone's cock was pressing against his lips. He opened for it, tongue exploring what he could, and he moaned around them at how different it was than either Dick's or Bruce's had been. Their foreskin was loose around the head. He'd almost have called it fun to play with as they slowly thrust in and out of his mouth, the amount of control incredibly measured, and he knew with the next caress exactly who it was. _Kon_.

Behind him, the hands moved from his back to his ass, gently kneading the flesh, sliding down over his hips and then holding him in place and he knew he was about to be penetrated again. He groaned around Kon's cock, holding himself still as whoever it was sheathed themselves inside him. He felt their cock flex and then they were leaning over his back, holding him so carefully with one arm, the other brushing his side, telling him they were supporting themselves on the bed to take most of their weight off of him as they began to rock into his body.

The image of it being Clark behind him almost did Tim in. He had to come up off Kon's cock to pant, opened his eyes to stare up at Kon for a moment, opening his mouth to let him thrust back in once they'd shared a heated look. 

"It's so different with you two," Dick murmured from beside Tim. His hand was still cupping Tim's cock, though not doing much more than that at the moment, and Tim knew he was there mostly for grounding purposes, understood the role Dick had taken in all of this and appreciated it more than he'd probably ever be able to express to him. 

Arms tightened around Tim's middle just a fraction, almost possessively, and then Clark's faintly strained voice moved across his senses like a pleasant wave. "He needed comfort and that I can give him."

Tim managed to move his hand, to place it over Clark's and squeeze, thanking him silently for giving him what he needed exactly when he needed it. Their fingers locked with one another and Tim felt Clark speed up a little, knew he was excited enough it was difficult to hold back. 

Kon's hand tightened in his hair and then he was pulling out, gasping and holding Tim in place. "Need to, _oh God_!"

Tim barely had time to register the two of them having moved, to understand that Kon was now thrusting quickly into his ass before his cum was filling him up, Kon going completely silent through the whole thing, holding his breath until he was done, and then shivering hard over him before he pulled out. 

Clark was back in a second, though Tim found himself on his back, cocooned in a nest of pillows, Clark's presence completely around him, enveloping him in only Clark's sensation, and he wrapped his legs around him, arched up into every rock of his hips, stared up into his eyes as they moved. 

It was only when their lips met that Tim realized - somewhat distantly - that they weren't fucking. Nothing Clark had done remotely resembled that word and, honestly, Tim was glad for it. Despite not being in love with Clark, he was fairly certain they were making love. Everything felt like there was something deeper going on than there had been with anyone else, even with Bruce and Dick in the study. 

Their lips parted and Tim buried his face against Clark's shoulder, clutched at him as hard as he wanted because he knew it wouldn't bother him in the slightest, and nearly sobbed when he felt Clark starting to cum. His legs tightened, holding Clark inside, keeping him there so he could get every single precious drop of his cum for his own. 

They stayed like that until Clark was softening inside him, until Tim had calmed down enough to loosen his grip, and only then did Clark slip free of his body, shift to sit beside him instead, holding one of Tim's hands while Dick held the other.

Kon knelt on the edge of the bed, watching Tim with color in his cheeks and brilliant pleasure in his eyes, and Tim appreciated that, too. 

It took a few minutes for him to stop trembling, for his belly to ease and for Dick to finally ask if Tim wanted more or if he wanted to stop.

Tim experimentally rolled his hips, let his lips quirk up in a little smile as he whispered, "More."

Just like that Kon was gone and Clark was pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. When he drew back, his voice was barely a whisper, built only for Tim's ears and no one else's. "If you need an out and you cannot ask, you only need whisper my name and I will come back for you, take you away from whatever's happening without question." His hand cupped Tim's cheek tenderly, lingering until Tim turned to kiss his palm, eyelids drifting shut as he nodded, whispered his own thanks, and then Clark was gone as well, a new presence in the room.

Dick sat in the chair to the side of the bed, his pants on, which was something Tim hadn't expected, but understood the moment he realized who the new person was.

Damian stood at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed and his gaze just as judgmental as Tim had expected it would be. He really hadn't thought Damian would allow himself to be a part of this and the fact that he was more than a bit of a surprise. 

There was a moment where the sneer on Damian's face was the most prominent thing and then Tim saw the cracks starting to form. He watched Damian's arousal get the better of him, watched the first shaky breath, and then the way his pants started to get far too tight for comfort. By the time Damian actually bothered to look up and meet Tim's gaze, he was almost panting, had the most predatory look in his gaze that Tim had ever seen him wear, and his own breath hitched in reply to it.

"Turn over." The words were snapped, _angry_ , and Tim met the way he'd always met everything in regards to Damian, with complete and total defiance. 

"No."

For a split second there was _panic_ in Damian's gaze and then overwhelming anger, the very same they'd kept throwing at one another for years, and Tim wasn't at all surprised to find Damian hovering over him, his hands holding the same places Slade's had, the strength of his grip surprisingly similar, and it was enough to make Tim buck up under him, moan at the touch.

Because _now_ he could fight as dirty as he'd always wanted to. Now he could turn their anger into sexuality, turn their fight into a _fuck_ , and he damn well wasn't going to turn that fantasy away.

Tim bucked Damian off, got a leg between his and moved to change their positions, intent to sit himself right down on top of him if he could manage it. There was a precious second where Tim thought for sure it was going to work, and then he was flat on the floor, one leg tangled in the sheet Damian was using to trip him up, sprawled out in a disgraceful face-plant.

Grunting, he rolled himself out of it, winced at how he was already sore from all of his lovers tonight, but he'd fought through far worse. Had taken Damian down a peg or two with a knife wound dangerously close to his kidney before. _This_... this was nothing in comparison. 

Damian came after him and Tim played it as dirty as it could come, picking himself up off the floor, whirling Damian around shoving him against the dresser, one arm against his windpipe, his free hand sliding down to cup Damian's erection, stroke it sensually for a precious few moments. Just long enough to breathe out, "Wanted to do that for a long time, you know."

"-tt- as long as you wanted to fuck my father?" Damian spit it out like a dagger, but the barb didn't stick. Instead it made Tim laugh, had him dropping to his knees in front of Damian, fingers quickly working his belt and zipper. 

"Haven't known you _that long_ now, have I?" 

He freed Damian's cock, didn't hesitate to get his mouth around the head of it, moaning at the taste of his skin. He was nothing like Kon, not at all like Bruce, and Tim shivered at those memories, at the proximity of them as he slid his mouth down over Damian, letting him rest against his tongue as he did his best to take all of him in. Longer than Kon, not nearly as thick, closer to his father, but not in a way that truly reminded Tim of Bruce. 

The hand in his hair was surprisingly light and the way Damian sucked in his breath told Tim he hadn't had a lot of experience in this particular department. Perhaps hadn't trusted many people to get on their knees in front of him. 

He knew how Damian's mind worked, understood it in ways he'd never admit to Damian's face. Through that, he understood quite well that while sex could be a power trip to some people, it _wasn't_ for Damian. For him, it was _weakness_ , it was giving in to something he felt he should be able to control, and Tim understood in that second that the fight hadn't been about anything other than that. Maybe it never had been between them.

He hollowed out his cheeks, sucked until Damian made the tiniest sound of pleasure - this little choked-off throaty noise that Tim might have called a grunt if it hadn't been the smallest thing he'd ever heard. He sucked until his own cock was throbbing with the idea of Damian just letting him do this, with the idea that he could push Damian down on the bed and _ride him_ if he played this right. 

Slowly pulling off his cock, Tim let his saliva string between Damian's cock and his tongue, allowed himself to play with it lewdly until Damian's eyes were burning into him. Only then did he stand up, offer his hand to Damian, and _pray_ that was the right move.

It appeared to be, as a second later, Damian placed his hand in Tim's own, allowed himself to be led to the bed, and Tim gently pushed him down, swung one leg over him and then shifted until he had Damian's cock pressed against his ass. Only then did he pause, breathing out, "Your choice, not mine."

Instantly, Damian was buried in him, filling him in ways Tim had only dreamed of, and he began to roll his hips, hands braced on the bed on either side of Damian as he worked himself over him. 

Their eyes met and locked and Tim couldn't have looked away if he'd wanted to. There was something intense about Damian right then, something completely open and _naked_ that Tim hadn't expected to find here. If he laid out the truth, he'd expected Damian would be a volatile lover, one to bend him over, have his way, and leave his marks behind physically. Bruises on his hips, hickies on his neck, maybe even more violent than that given how they'd started out. _This_ was something else entirely. 

Damian arched under Tim, tipped his head back, breaking their eye contact, and then the most beautiful moan freed itself from his throat, and Tim road him harder for it, more desperately in some attempt to garner even one more of those gorgeous sounds. 

Damian's hips jerked and a sharp cry left his mouth, the sound accompanied by Dick's little whimper of a moan, and then Damian's cum was filling Tim up as he rocked against him. 

There were a few gasps and then Damian was pushing at Tim, looking almost frantic. 

Tim slid off of him and Damian gasped out, " _Sensitive_ ," as he rolled over onto his stomach and shoved his face against the bed, trembling there in his aftershocks. 

Tentatively, Tim shifted closer, easing himself down right against Damian's side, his hand ghosting over his back, over the length of the scar along his spine. He felt Damian shiver and he paused, his hand pressed flat against his lower back, just a gentle, reassuring pressure. 

"Wouldn't mind if our arguments always ended that way... just putting it out there."

For a moment Damian said nothing and then there was a familiar _-tt_ , followed by, "You wish, Drake."

Tim smiled to himself as he shifted back, knowing Damian had gathered himself and the moment was over, whatever it had been.

Damian gathered himself up, managed to get his pants put back together and clean off any stray remnant of their union, and then he was sauntering out the door, like he hadn't just had the clearly amazing orgasm he'd had.

Tim flicked his gaze to Dick, saw the flush high in his cheeks, the discomfort in the line of his shoulders, and he understood that, too. Probably similar to how Bruce had felt walking in on Dick and Tim in the study, he was sure.

He settled on the edge of the bed, legs tucked under him. "It's okay, you know."

Dick raised his head, studied him for a moment, and then gave Tim a weak little smile. "Will be. Just..." he trailed off, sat up and gestured toward his very obviously tented pants. "Little weird seeing him in that light."

Tim gave him a sympathetic look, reached for Dick's hand and then breathed out, "You didn't have to stay."

Dick shook his head, the blush in his cheeks rising just the slightest bit more. "Wanted to. Need to reconcile with that, that's all."

Tim pushed himself up, squeezed Dick's hand before he let go, going to kneel next to his own bag, fishing out a water bottle and cracking it open, downing a good half of it before passing it off to Dick and crawling back on the bed. "The same way Bruce had to with us the other night. It'll happen. Besides, he let you stay and for Damian, that speaks volumes."

Dick hummed in agreement and they sat in silence as Dick polished off the bottle of water. Finally, he tossed it in the bin and then gave Tim a sly sort of look. "Can't help but notice you've not cum nearly enough times yet."

"Who'd you have in mind?"

"Well... _I_ need to blow off some steam and unless I'm sadly mistaken, Cassandra's been hanging out on the ledge since halfway through your roll with Damian."

Tim perked up at that, glancing at the window and smirking when it was lifted, Cassandra slipping in, silent as ever, almost nothing more than a shadow in the room for all that her presence disturbed the place. 

A few quick steps a quick leap and Tim was pinned to the bed, Cassandra's hands on his shoulders, holding him down as she studied him, her head tilted slightly to the side.

Distantly, Tim heard Dick getting rid of his clothing, smiled when Cass finally let him go and slid off the bed to peel off her suit. She stopped beside the box on Dick's dresser, plucked a foil packet from it, and then slid onto the bed beside Tim, taking her time in opening it.

Tim was used to her silence, used to her speaking with her actions more than her words and he waited, watched as she pulled out the latex barrier and carefully pinched the tip, shifted to hold it over him and then paused, their eyes meeting until Tim gave her a small nod. Then her hands were rolling it down over him, making him feel like a million dollars with just the smallest action, and he marveled at how her touch had always done that. For someone who held so much self-blame about being one to harm, she also knew how to make someone feel amazing, she just didn't realize it. Of that, Tim was certain.

He blinked and then she was there, straddling him, one hand holding the base of his cock, the other holding her up on his chest, so delicate that it was almost believable he was imagining it. Then her heat was enveloping him and he knew he wasn't. His breath shuddered in, his abdominal muscles tightening as she eased him all the way in, sat straddling him, her muscles fluttering around him as she got used to him.

The bed dipped and Tim's legs were spread. The three of them shifted until Dick was easing into Tim with a relieved moan that told him just how long Dick had wanted to get another round with him. 

Both of them began to move, Cassandra starting an easy roll of her hips that moved Tim in ways he'd long-since forgotten he could feel with a woman. Dick's thrusts were verging on urgent, but held themselves on just the other side of it, as if he didn't want to be completely mindless with it despite what his body clearly wanted from him.

The noises Dick made were _obscene_. Every grunt and moan getting louder until Cassandra pulled up off of Tim, waiting as Dick nearly sobbed out his next few moans, driving hard into Tim as he started to cum, shouting Tim's name as he shoved up inside him and panted hard. 

Only when Dick finally pulled out did Cassandra settle on Tim's cock once again. There was a little smile on her lips that told everything, but Tim tilted his head at her anyway, watched her smile widen and then, proudly, "He needed to cum."

Tim let his own grin wash over his face, let his head fall back as he stretched under Cassandra, moaning a second later as she started to ride him faster. Her hand came to grasp one of his, moved it until he had one finger on either side of her clit, and then she was bucking against him, between his cock and his fingers, and he watched as her orgasm built, _felt_ as her body tightened around him, as her movements grew more and more frantic and jerky, and then she gave a soft cry and her body was clutching at him as she came.

Heat surged up inside him and he knew he was going to cum no matter what he did. It'd been so long since a girl came on his cock that he'd forgotten how good it felt. Pushing his heels into the mattress, he bucked up into her a half dozen times before he started to cum. His head hit the bed and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he emptied himself into the latex between them, more relieved than he could have ever told her to be cumming.

Sliding back down against the bed, he eased out a sigh and focused on catching his breath as she climbed off of him, delicately removed the condom, and then disappeared from his field of vision.

He heard the shower turn on in the next room and he breathed out a little laugh. 

"Next?"

"Jesus, Tim..." Dick's little chuckle sounded more amused than anything else. "You really did want a parade of people to use you for their pleasure, didn't you?"

"Dream come true... this one time, I just want it all. Everything I can have." Tim closed his eyes, smiled as he let memories of these people wash over him. "I have all these memories now, all these different people, their different ways of having me... and maybe they're using my body for pleasure, but it's not like I don't want it, like I'm not asking for it. And it’s not like I'm not gaining so much from it myself."

Dick's hand cupped Tim's cheek, his thumb lightly running over Tim's lower lip. "I know. I wouldn't have set this up for you if I hadn't thought it was doing you an enormous amount of good. You and every person who's coming tonight knows exactly what this is, has from the very start. I think it's why Clark was so protective of you."

" _Is_ ," Tim corrected, a little smile on his face. "If you think he's not listening to make sure I'm okay still, you're wrong."

Dick smiled, sliding his thumb into Tim's mouth, letting him lick it and then pulling it free. "He's not your only protector tonight."

"Are you discussing yourself or the fact that Bruce is monitoring the whole thing from somewhere nearby?"

"Both." Dick held up a hand and then gave a come hither gesture. "Speaking of which... _next_." This time his voice held promises and Tim's stomach instantly went to butterflies, held the promise of Bruce's cock buried in him and he swore his arousal ramped up far too fast for his cock to actually catch up. His hips arched and he _whined_ , earning a surprised look from Dick, as if he'd caught him off-guard with this particular reaction.

" _Damn_ , Tim... just what sort of fantasies have you been living out in your head with him?"

Tim's toes curled and he gave a short laugh. "Let's say if he takes me over the dresser, it'll be close enough to what I've imagined that I'll probably cum without him ever touching me."

" _Ahh_ , the Batman fantasy then." Dick grinned at him, leaned in close and breathed out, "Same. Been head over heels for that one since I was his Robin." He shifted back and crossed his arms. "Computer?"

" _Computer_ ," Tim confirmed, earning a cheeky grin from Dick and a _very_ knowing look. 

"Chair, too?"

"Oh yeah." Tim squirmed a little. "While I'm typing up a report."

"Oh my _God_ , that's perfect. That's..." Dick let out a low whistle as he stepped back, sank into his chair and then gestured at Tim. "Live it! C'mon, get up before he gets in here."

Tim shivered, pushing himself out of bed and pointedly moving to the mirrored dresser, standing in front of it, facing the mirror and waiting. 

He didn't have long to wait, the door opening less than a minute later and Tim shivered as he took in Bruce, suited up and obviously having been monitoring while he was on patrol. His heart thudded in his chest and he _whined_ , immediately bending over the dresser, fingers clutching at the back of it for leverage he knew he was going to need. "Just like that. _Please_. Fuck me with the suit on."

He heard the rustle of Bruce's cape and then one glove dropped down onto the dresser beside Tim. A few more shifts and Bruce's cup joined the glove. His cape seemed to envelope them and Tim marveled at how safe he felt right then. How _at ease_ despite the fire that burned low in his belly. Despite how hard he already was just from having Bruce this close while he was entirely naked and Bruce was _not_.

Bruce's ungloved hand pressed lightly on his abdomen and Tim spread for him even more, helping move their positions until Bruce was easing into him with a slow rock of his hips.

Tim panted and Bruce shifted his hands to Tim's hips, the glove and his skin a sharp contrast as Bruce started to move, holding his hips tightly. 

Tim's fingers tightened on the dresser and he whispered out, "Treat me like we just got back from a job."

For an instant, he saw the hint of a smirk on Bruce's lips, and then it was gone. Batman's lower register graced the room and Tim fought down the moan just from hearing it, knew he'd be jerking off for weeks after patrol just from Bruce's damn voice on the comms because of this. 

"Robin. _Report_."

"Yes'sir," Tim breathed out, bowing his head as he imagined the computer terminal in front of him. "The Court's on the move again. Three Talons encountered in various-" his voice broke off for a rough moan as Bruce thrust in particularly hard before settling back into his gentler pace. "-places. Two unaccounted for in explosions set by their own incendiary devices, one knocked out and taken by Flash back to Star Labs for lockup."

"You called in _Flash_ without asking?" Batman's voice sounded disappointed and Tim trembled, felt his cock swelling and was honestly surprised at himself for the reaction. He struggled to do anything but moan and grip the dresser harder until Bruce pulled out and sharply demanded, " _Did you_ contact him without asking, Robin?"

"I... I did!"

"What do you do when you've gone against orders, Timothy?" There was a distinct change in his voice when he spoke Tim's name instead of Robin and Tim's breath caught at it.

He managed to whisper out, "Anything you want to make it up to you."

Another movement and then the cape was gone, leaving Tim feeling exposed very abruptly. He shivered, clutching the dresser harder, trying not to reach down and start jerking off from how horny he was right then, knowing it wasn't what they were playing at.

"Hold yourself open for me."

Tim shifted around, managed to get himself in a somewhat comfortable position and then reach back and spread his cheeks open to show Bruce his hole. 

"Look at you. _Used_ to the point you have to be aching. It's _still_ not enough, is it?"

Bruce's gloved hand came down on the sensitive skin where his ass met his thigh and Tim yelped, his face burning as his arousal surged even more. Bruce treating him like _this_ was something he hadn't even fantasized about, but it was certainly doing the trick. 

"No."

"How much more until you're satisfied?" 

Abruptly Bruce's fingers were inside him, two of them in to the hilt and thrusting right up against his prostate. 

Tim saw stars, barely caught his breath as he panted and _whined_ at Bruce's treatment of his ass. By the time his cock was leaking, precum stringing down from it, Tim was keening and Bruce's cock was thrusting eagerly against his thigh, as if he couldn't handle how horny this was making him either. It was only then that Tim realized Bruce was living out his own fantasy, was actually allowing himself something in the midst of Tim's pleasure, and it was _that_ fact that triggered Tim's orgasm.

Tim nearly screamed as he came, his breath utterly unable to draw inward, his entire body shaking as Bruce kept right on abusing his prostate, and when Tim was certain the black invading his vision was going to claim him, Bruce's fingers were gone and he was filling him with his cock once again. 

There wasn't a single thrust more from Bruce, only his cock throbbing inside Tim's hole as he orgasmed. Bruce gave a moan and Tim was _certain_ that was Batman's moan rather than Bruce's and he allowed his legs to give out, allowed himself to sag right onto Bruce's cock as it filled him.

Bruce held him pinned against the dresser until he was satisfied. Only then did he carefully lift Tim, carrying him back to the bed and depositing him there, moving to loom over him as he pulled back his cowl and then leaned in to kiss him oh-so-gently. 

Tim let his hands wander Bruce's armor, to touch him and his suit the ways he'd imagined for so many years, and he found he was blushing by the time Bruce pulled back.

They shared a look that held _promise_ and Tim watched as Bruce pulled back, put his costume back together, and then advanced on Dick in the most predatory way he'd ever seen someone go after Dick. Dick was hauled in for a kiss that had to have been absolutely searing, and then Bruce was _gone_. Faster than Damian, easier than Cassandra had appeared, and Tim swore quicker than Superman.

Dick sort of melted in his chair, his hand on his lips, and he actually whimpered. Tim just lay there, grinning up at the ceiling, his entire body tingling as he let himself and Dick revel in what had just happened. 

"Think Batman's gonna fuck you?"

Dick sputtered for a second. " _Think_? How about _know_."

"Oh man... as Nightwing or as Dick?"

Dick let his head fall back, a huge grin on his face. "Nightwing. And it's gonna be _amazing_."

"If you turn off your mask feeds for that, I _will_ hunt you down."

"You and everyone else." Dick breathed out a laugh, finally rolling his head to the side and studying Tim. "Are you all fucked out or do I need to call in the backups?"

"You... have _backups_?"

"Of course I have backups. Who do you think I am?" Dick laughed, shaking his head as he sat up, leaning forward and clasping his hands between his legs. 

"Hmm... I think... I'm good. But, you know, I'd like to know who else would have willingly fucked me."

"Jason and Roy were willing to double-team you. Raven seemed like she might, but didn't really give me a definite answer. I didn't even ask Kaldur since he's in a relationship that I know for a fact is very _very_ closed, but I did ask Gar and he offered up some very kinky imagery if you're ever looking for a hookup on that... he's more than willing to go to some pretty _strange_ places with you."

Tim breathed out a quiet laugh at that, grinning up at the ceiling. "Maybe... there could be another time for them. Jay and Roy and then Gar and his kinky shit just to see where that ship takes me."

"To the strangest waters you've ever seen. That boy's got an imagination a mile wide on him."

Tim rolled over onto his side, pillowed his head on his arm and just watched Dick for a moment. "Thank you for this. For being here, for asking all these people something that had to be _incredibly_ awkward to ask. For all of it."

Dick gave him a warm smile. "Always. I mean... after what happened in the study, who could resist?"

They were quiet for a long while before Tim whispered, "I wonder if Clark would come wrap me up in his arms and let me fall asleep like that."

There was a shift in the air, a quiet _whoosh_ , and then the lightest of footsteps as Clark approached the bed. "Of course I would."

The bed dipped and Tim rolled into Clark's hold, curling up against his chest, easing into the strong arms that so gently cradled him, all of the remnants of his tension fading away in seconds. 

Distantly, Tim heard the door shut, knew Dick had taken his leave of the room, and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to hold Clark's shirt in his hands as he drifted. 

_This_... this was the world.


End file.
